pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Isabella Go to South Carolina
Part 1 Phineas, Isabella, me, and The Fireside Girls are looking for Ferb. We realize that he is in Abbeville, South Carolina. After we realized, I asked, "Did he just say that Ferb is in Abbeville, South Carolina?" Phineas answered, "Yeah." "I need to tell you something, Phineas," I explained. "That you do not know Abbeville, South Carolina is my hometown." Phineas was quite shocked. "It is?" he asked, and I'm like, "Yeah, Columbia is this state's capital and it's where my favorite college football team is." "What's the name of them?" Phineas asked. and I said "The South Carolina Gamecocks. Their colors are red, white, and black. And since my hair is red I like the Gamecocks more then their rival, the Clemson Tigers. I still remember the day they got embarrassed by South Carolina. I was happy and laughing at Clemson and the good thing is that we're in Abbeville. Guys, Abbeville has its own high school football team called the Abbeville Panthers." "Not only that, I am also a big NASCAR fan." I continued. "What's that?" Isabella asked. "The National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing is NASCAR." I explained. "My favorite driver is Tony Stewart from Columbus, Indiana who is a 2-time NASCAR Sprint Cup Series champion. There are NASCAR tracks in the upstate and those names are Greenville-Pickens Speedway in Easley, SC, Myrtle Beach Speedway in Myrtle Beach, SC, Anderson Motor Speedway in Williamston, SC, Dillon Motor Speedway in Dillon, SC and Darlington Raceway in Darlington, SC nicknamed The Lady In Black or The Track That Is Too Tough To Tame." I later checked my improved GPS and found something. "Guys, I think I picked up his signal. He is on 105 Hodge Street.", then I said to Phineas, "Wait 105 Hodge Street is my house adress and I think my mom let him in, Phineas. Finally! I'm tired of that long walk from Danville there is my mom." I looked at my mom. "Mom! Is Ferb in there?" Part 2 Me, Phineas, Isabella, and The Fireside Girls had to walk all the way from Danville- we need go inside now. Then me, Phineas, Isabella, and The Fireside Girls go in my house to find that he is in my room and then Phineas like Ferb I'm glad I found you. Then Phineas said to Isabella that this has been the best trip with you and I would be nothing without you and then Phineas said, "I love you Isabella," then Phineas kissed Isabella and Ferb said to Gretchen that "I'm especially glad you found me, Gretchen," and he kissed Gretchen like Phineas kissed Isabella and Ferb also said, "I love Gretchen." I said, "I sing awesome well 'cause I sing-along to every song I hear on the radio." Like this I didn't know things like this could happen to a 17 year old. Phineas the University of South Carolina and Clemson University are going to the College World Series this Saturday starting at 2:00 P.M. in Omaha, Nebraska. Phineas Isabella here is some info of the NASCAR races this weekend NASCAR Nationwide Series: Road America name of race: Bucyrus 200 Saturday, June 19, 2010 at 2:00 P.M. on ESPN 2 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series: Infineon Raceway name of race: Toyota/Save Mart 350 Sunday, June 20, 2010 at 3:00 P.M. on TNT. I asked my mom if me, my brother, and the guys could walk to the square, she said "yes," so we walked out the door talking to my brother Allen with his iPod." I said "what are you listening to," and he said "of course The Foo Fighters. Then I starting to Allen and Phineas saying "what the heck do you think is going to be awesome about the NASCAR races this weekend," Phineas asked me "what do you call it when eight or more cars crash," I replied "The Big Ones." Then Phineas asked how long this little town has been around and I said "252 years from 1758-present. Hey, Allen, guys I got over $20 bucks if you want something to eat, Where are we going to KFC right over near the train track bridge." Meanwhile, we got back home and since it was Saturday I asked them if they want to go to Greenville Pickens Speedway to have a nice time in a Saturday night bite at Greenville Pickens Speedway for the Late Model Stock Cars Twin 50's and the Renegades, Chargers, Pure Stock, and everything including autographs by the drivers for us. When it started on lap 37 was a 10 car pile up in Turn 4 the top 5 were Randy Porter, Marty Ward, Toby Porter, Kenneth Headen, and Ralph Carnes. Twin 50 no. 2 Results: Toby Porter, Ralph Carnes, Marty Ward, Kenneth Headen, and Jeremy Burns. After that I asked Phineas if he and the others want to Turner Field in Atlanta, GA to see the Braves VS. Rays on Tuesday they said "yes," so we went to Atlanta to see Tommy Hanson pitching he went 7 IP, no runs, 3 hits and the final score was 6-2 Braves. Part 3 OK, guys, here are the football schedules. Clemson/Record:6-7 Sept. 4 NORTH TEXAS W 35-10 Sept. 11 PRESBYTERIAN W 51-28 Sept. 18 @ Auburn L 27-24 Sept. 25 Off Week Oct. 2 MIAMI L 30-21 Oct. 9 @ North Carolina L 21-16 Oct. 16 MARYLAND W 31-7 Oct. 23 GEORGIA TECH W 27-13 Oct. 30 @ Boston College L 16-10 Nov. 06 NC STATE W 14-13 Nov. 13 @ Florida State L 16-13 Nov. 20 @ Wake Forest W 30-10 Nov. 27 SOUTH CAROLINA L 29-7 Dec. 31:Meineke Car Care Bowl vs South Florida L 31-26 South Carolina/Record:9-5 Sept. 2 SOUTHERN MISS W 41-13 Sept. 11 GEORGIA W 17-6 Sept. 18 FURMAN W 38-19 Sept. 25 @ Auburn L 35-27 Oct. 2 Off Week Oct. 9 ALABAMA W 35-21 Oct. 16 @ Kentucky L 31-28 Oct. 23 @ Vanderbilt W 21-7 Oct. 30 TENNESSEE W Nov. 6 ARKANSAS L 41-20 Nov. 13 @ Florida W 36-14 Nov. 20 TROY W 69-24 Nov. 27 @ Clemson W 29-7 Dec. 4:SEC Championship Game Vs Auburn L 56-17 Dec. 31:Chick-Fil-A Bowl Vs Florida State L 26-17 Abbeville/Record:13-1 Aug. 20 @ Chester L 35-21 Aug. 27 LINCOLN COUNTY,GA W 24-21 Sept. 3 @ Crescent W 63-7 Sept. 10 @ Emerald W 25-7 Sept. 17 PENDLETON W 14-7 Sept. 24 Off Week Oct. 1 @ Ware Shoals W 48-21 Oct. 8 MCCORMICK W 69-21 Oct. 15 CALHOUN FALLS W 55-6 Oct. 22 @ Ninety Six W 17-10 Oct. 29 @ Dixie W 42-0 Nov. 5 BLACKSBURG W 56-7 Nov. 12 CALHOUN COUNTY W 24-0 Nov. 19 LAMAR W 20-12;2010 Upper State Championship Game Abbeville, SC Nov. 26: State Championship Game in Columbia Vs Bamberg-Ehrhardt W 42-13 Part 4 Well, Phineas and the gang decide to stay in Abbeville for a few more days.With Super Bowl XLV coming up on Sunday I'm pullin' for Green Bay. So, I ask them who they're going for in the Super Bowl, their picks. Phineas: Green Bay Isabella: Green Bay Ferb: Green Bay Baljeet: Pittsburgh Buford: Pittsburgh Gretchen: Green Bay Holly: Pittsburgh Ginger: Pittsburgh Adyson: Green Bay Katie: Green Bay Molly: Pittsburgh Picking back up with where we were going to eat. I decided to get grandpa to take us to Greenwood to eat at Wendy's. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works